


So She Dances

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I made myself sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Sana and Momo are in love. But they don't know the other loves them back.Momo has been rehearsing for an upcoming performance, and Sana supported her every step of the way. But when Sana sees Momo getting close with a member of her dance team, she feels like she's lost her chance.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	So She Dances

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me. 
> 
> I had a dream last night about this. I've always been given the advice to write dream plots. I wrote this in about two hours, so please forgive if it's not the usual quality or makes no sense. I just needed to get it out of my brain. 
> 
> <3

Sana sat against the wall, legs outstretched as she watched Momo practice her routine for an upcoming show she had with her dance team. The way she moved was so effortless, it looked easy. Her body twisting and bending to her will. It almost made her tear up at how beautiful it was. How beautiful Momo was. She pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on top of them. As the song came to an end, Momo posed, body curling to the left as her arms rose above her head. 

  
  


“Woo!” Sana clapped, causing Momo to break out into a smile. “That was so good.” 

  
  


Momo grabbed a bottle of water and sat next to her to take a break. “You think so?” 

  
  


“I know so. They’re going to love it.” 

  
  


“You don’t think it’s too slow?” 

  
  


“Absolutely not. Not everything needs to be fast paced and action packed. A slow, meaningful dance is perfect for you.” 

  
  


Momo ducked her head, trying to hide her smile. “I heard it one day and liked the melody. I looked for a translation and fell in love.” She took a sip of water, leaning her head back against the wall. 

  
  


“As long as you like it, others will.” Sana put her hand on Momo’s thigh. “Your passion will make people fall in love with it too.” 

  
  


Momo turned her head to meet Sana’s eyes, putting her hand on top of hers on her thigh. “Thank you. It means a lot to me that you’re here.” 

  
  


“I’m not even doing anything. I’m taking up space.” 

  
  


“You’re supporting me. And don’t ever say you only take up space.” 

  
  


Sana turned her palm upward and laced their fingers. “I’ll always support you, Momo. No matter what. When you need me, I’ll be here. Forever and always.” 

  
  


“And when you need me, I’ll be there for you. Forever and always.” Momo squeezed her hand. “That’s what best friends are for.”   


  
  


Sana instantly felt her chest deflate. Best friends. Of course. Nothing more. “Right. Exactly.” Her mind flooded with images of Momo cuddling up with a girl from her team and it made her blink rapidly a few times, staving off tears. “I should get going.” 

  
  


“Why?” Momo held onto her hand tighter. 

  
  


“I have an exam I need to study for.” 

  
  


“You can study here.” Momo paused. “Oh, you can’t have music on when you study…” 

  
  


“We can hang later if you want. After you’re done here.” 

  
  


Momo nodded without a need to think about it. “I’ll call you?” 

  
  


“Please.” Sana reluctantly let go of Momo’s hand, letting her fingers linger on hers for a few seconds too long. She slung her bag over her shoulder and left the room. Sana’s back pressed against the wall beside the door, tears filling her eyes. She took a deep, shaky breath, knowing she had to walk to her dorm across campus and didn’t want to with red eyes. Pushing off of the wall, she kept a tight grip on the strap of her bag, running her nails along the textured surface to distract herself. 

  
  


Once she made it back to her room, she dropped her bag and slid down the door, hands covering her face as she began to cry. She knew she had no reason to be upset. Momo wasn’t hers. She wasn’t Momo’s. But she wanted to be. More than anything in the world, she wanted to be Momo’s. To hold her and whisper how much she loved her. Kiss her whenever she wanted to. Be held by Momo. Lay next to each other and memorize everything. Every detail of her face. Every dip and valley she could touch. 

  
  


_ Why not me? _ She thought.  _ Why her?  _

  
  


Of course, she could be wrong. Assumptions are the end of every good thing. What could she possibly lose by telling Momo she loved her? 

  
  


Everything. 

  
  


Momo is her everything. She didn’t want to lose her by confessing her feelings. Feelings she didn’t know Momo could return, or would return. It could ruin their friendship. 

  
  


“I can’t.” Sana whispered to herself. She heaved herself up from the floor and sat on the edge of her bed. Thoughts were running around her mind at a million miles per hour. 

  
  


_ Should I tell her? Does Momo love me? Does she love her? How bad would it actually be if I told her?  _

  
  


It was a slow, torturous barrage of thoughts that broke her down even more. She shook her head and grabbed the remote for her TV to turn it on, needing a distraction from her thoughts. No good would come from stewing about what if’s. 

  
  


Sana was just about to fall asleep when she heard a knock at her door. She got up and opened it, seeing Momo. “I thought you were going to call.” 

  
  


“I tried.” Momo came inside. “You didn’t answer, so I got worried. Are you okay?” She put her bag by the bed and turned to see Sana’s puffy eyes. “Have you been crying?” 

  
  


Sana brushed off the question by grabbing her phone. “Oh, it’s on silent. I didn’t want to disturb your practice. Must have forgotten to turn it back on.” 

  
  


“Don’t ignore me.” Momo pressed. “What’s wrong?” 

  
  


“It’s nothing.” Sana brushed off again. “Just having a tough day.” 

  
  


“Do you want to tell me about it?” 

  
  


_ More than anything. _

“It’ll be okay. Just exam pressure. I was about to take a nap.” 

  
  


Momo was still suspicious, but she let it go. “Then let’s nap.” She took Sana’s hand and pulled her onto the bed, spooning her from behind. 

  
  


Sana’s chest tightened at the feeling of Momo pressing against her back and the firm grip she had around her waist. She was going to take what she could get, even if it was painful. Sana turned in Momo’s arms and nuzzled into her neck. It wasn’t something new. She’d always done it. But today was different. It hurt. She felt Momo’s lips press against her forehead and it caused a fresh wave of tears. 

  
  


“Go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

  
  


Sana gripped the back of Momo’s shirt tightly. “Promise?” Her tone was soft. 

  
  


“I promise.” 

  
  


~

  
  


The day of Momo’s performance, Sana was on her way to meet up with her in the practice room for one more run. Momo wanted her opinion on a change she made. As soon as she opened the door, she saw  _ her _ . She stopped in her tracks, watching her wrap her arms around Momo’s waist and pull her in. They were inches apart. When she saw their faces getting closer, she walked out, slamming the door behind her. 

  
  


“Sana!” 

  
  


She heard Momo’s voice, but didn’t turn back, angry tears spilling down her cheeks. That was it. Her worst fear confirmed. She’d lost her chance after days of gathering her courage to tell Momo she was in love with her. Her plan, flung out, in the span of two seconds. 

  
  


“Sana, stop!” 

  
  


Sana didn’t stop. But she heard rapid footsteps coming up behind her then a hand grabbing her arm to stop her. “Don’t.” She didn’t turn around. 

  
  


“Why did you leave?” Momo started to move around to see Sana’s face, but she turned again. 

  
  


“I have something to do.” 

  
  


“You said you’d come.” The heartbreak in Momo’s tone made her cry even more. 

  
  


“Looks like you have an audience already.” Sana spat with venom she didn’t mean. 

  
  


“It’s not like that.” 

  
  


“Looks like it.” Sana shrugged her hand off. “I’ll see you later.” She walked away, leaving Momo behind. The anger and jealousy coursing through her was clouding her judgement. Sana glanced back and saw Momo staring at her back. She locked their eyes for a few seconds. Red staring back at red. She took in the sight of Momo’s tear stained cheeks before turning the corner. 

  
  


Back in her dorm, Sana stared blankly at the wall, the images of what she’d just seen burned into her eyes. 

  
  


_ Why didn’t Momo pull away? Was she going to kiss her? _

  
  


_ Momo’s always been affectionate. Maybe it didn’t mean anything. _

  
  


_ But what if it did? What if you interrupted their first kiss?  _

  
  


_ Momo would tell me if she liked someone. Right?  _

  
  


_ What right do you have to know? Momo is allowed to have secrets.  _

  
  


“Not from me…” Sana whispered, playing with her fingers in her lap. 

  
  


A few hours later, she finally got up and put on the outfit she’d chosen to wear to Momo’s performance. She’d planned on telling her how she felt afterward, but now, she couldn’t. It was impossible. No matter how much it hurt, she was going to support her. She had to, or she would lose her. 

When she made it to the venue, she realized she’d left her ticket on the desk at her dorm. 

  
  


“No, no, no, no.” Sana looked around for way out of line to go around the back of the building to the door Momo had taken her in before. She waited for someone she recognized and caught their attention. “Hi! Remember me?” 

  
  


“Oh, yeah! Momo’s friend.” 

  
  


“That’s me. Do you think I could sneak in the back and surprise her? I don’t know the way from the front.” 

  
  


“Sure. Just don’t tell anyone I let you in.” 

  
  


“Oh, you’re a lifesaver, thank you.” Sana quickly followed them in and breathed a sigh of relief. She found her way to the front, but noticed ushers checking tickets along the aisles. “Fuck. Really?” Sana saw the lights dim and felt her heart sink. She was stuck. Momo would think she didn’t come. She ran to the wings and tried to find Momo, but she was already taking the stage. 

  
  


From the angle she was at, she could tell Momo’s eyes were on her empty seat. Sana saw her shoulders drop before getting into position. When the music started, Momo moved across the stage with grace. All eyes were on her and it made her chest swell with pride. They were entranced by the way she moved, complimenting the music. As Momo turned to make her ending pose, Sana saw an emptiness in her eyes along with a glassiness. She wanted nothing more than to rush the stage and hug her. But she stayed put. Momo exited on the opposite side of the stage, making a beeline for her dressing room. Sana followed. 

  
  


She stopped at the sight of _her_ knocking on the door. Sana couldn’t hear what she was saying, but after a few more attempts, she left. After waiting a few seconds to make sure she was gone, Sana knocked on the door once before it was swung open and an angry Momo appeared. 

  
  


“I told you to go away!” Momo stopped when she saw Sana, her features softening, then hardening again. “You’re here.” 

  
  


“Can I come in?” 

  
  


Momo stepped aside and closed the door, already packing her things to leave. Sana watched her for a while, seeing how aggressive she was being with her things. Something she never did. “You were amazing.” 

  
  


“You weren’t there. How do you know?” There was a bite to her tone. “You were supposed to support me no matter what, remember?” Momo turned to face her. “What happened to forever and always?” 

  
  


Sana looked into Momo’s eyes, feeling like she’d been hit in the chest. “I forgot my ticket in my room. I snuck in the back door and watched from the side. I was going to sit down, but they had people checking for tickets.” 

  
  


Momo deflated. “Oh.” 

  
  


“And besides, I figured you’d want to see her and not me.” 

  
  


“What does that mean? Of course I want to see you.” 

  
  


“You don’t get it, Momo.” 

  
  


“No, you don’t get it.” Momo stepped closer. “I don’t care about her.” 

  
  


“Sure seemed like you did earlier.” 

  
  


“She made that move. Not me. I didn’t want it. I want you.” Momo paused after that slipped out. 

  
  


“What?” 

  
  


“Why do you think I chose that song?” 

  
  


“You like the melody.” 

  
  


“Did you even look up the lyrics?” 

  
  


Sana mashed her lips together. “No. I forgot.” 

  
  


“I chose it for you.” 

  
  


“Why?” 

  
  


“Because I can’t keep watching. If I do, then you’ll slip away from me.” 

  
  


Sana finally registered what Momo was saying. “Momo…” 

  
  


“I was going to dedicate it to you. But when I didn’t see you, there was no point.” She pulled her phone out and handed it to Sana. “Read it.” 

  
  


Sana read the lyrics, tears welling in her eyes. She looked up at Momo. “I was going to tell you something tonight.” Her voice caught and Momo was instantly at her side. “But when I saw you with her, I couldn’t.” 

  
  


Momo took the phone from Sana and tossed it into her bag, wanting to hold both of her hands. “Tell me. Don’t worry about her. She’s nothing.” She looked into Sana’s eyes. “Please.” 

  
  


Sana swallowed thickly. “I love you. And after reading that, it’s the perfect way to describe what I’ve been feeling.” She laced their fingers. “I’ve watched you for so long. I don’t want to watch anymore.” 

  
  


“So don’t.” Momo whispered. 

  
  


Sana leaned in and connected their lips. She lifted her hands to cup Momo’s cheeks, feeling like she needed to anchor herself.  


Momo wrapped her arms around Sana’s torso, pulling their bodies flush together as they kissed. When they pulled apart, Momo rested their foreheads together. 

  
  


“I love you, too.” 

  
  


Sana looped her arms around Momo’s neck and hugged her tightly, hands cupping the back of her head. 

  
  


Momo rubbed her back soothingly. “I just didn’t know how to tell you.” 

  
  


“Then why call us best friends?” Her voice was muffled by Momo’s neck. 

  
  


“Because I didn’t know if you wanted more and I didn’t want to lose you.” 

  
  


“God, we’re both idiots.” Sana pulled back. “That’s why I didn’t want to tell you.” 

  
  


Momo leaned in and kissed her again, letting it linger a few seconds. “We’re supposed to tell each other everything, you know?” She teased. 

  
  


Sana rolled her eyes. “Not when it’s too hard. So,” she started. “What now?” 

  
  


~

  
  


Momo leaned her head against Sana’s shoulder. “Can we go home now?” 

  
  


“No, baby. We still have a few more things to do.” 

  
  


Momo grumbled, but sat up straight. 

  
  


“And now, it’s time for the first dance.” 

  
  


Sana smiled and took her wife’s hand, leading her to the dancefloor. A familiar song began to play and it instantly brought tears to her eyes. Momo squeezed her tighter, leading her around the floor. Their eyes never parted. As it reached Momo’s favorite part of the song, she sang to her softly. 

  
  


_ We've got the floor _

_ And you're in my arms _

_ How could I ask for more? _

  
  


Sana had to tuck her face into Momo’s neck to hide her tears. Momo pressed her lips to Sana’s temple, then sang softly into her ear. 

  
  


_ I can't keep on watching forever _

_ And I’m giving up this view just to tell her _

  
  


Momo slowed them to a gentle sway, feeling Sana pull away from her neck. She cupped her cheeks, running her thumb under her eyes. Sana reached up and held her wrists loosely. 

  
  


“I love you so much.” Sana whispered, voice hitching. 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Momo leaned in and kissed her. “For the rest of my life.” 

  
  


Sana smiled softly. “Forever and always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The song that accompanies this is So She Dances by Josh Groban (blame my mother for dragging me to four of his concerts over the years). As I wrote the first few lines, that song popped up into my head, and it fit this perfectly. It fits samo as a whole, I feel. But that's just one person's opinion. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
